


the rejection note

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Natasha writes the report that rejects Tony Stark from the Avengers Initiative.





	the rejection note

Natasha does not like writing reports at the best of times. Writing one for Tony Stark and his possible 'Avenger' Iron Man is the worst of times. Her time with Tony had been different, informative, and even fun. To pull the rug and change everything is what she does but somehow this had felt different. Awkward in a way it had not before. She lists his pros and his cons and wishes she had more room to explain things. He has potential. She was found broken too. Natasha can only do her job though. She must reject him. Walk away.


End file.
